Possibilities
by CuriousWandererSquared
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst have a talk during Steven's birthday party, and the possibilities are unknown but the one that happens neither of them expected. Fluff. Pearlmethyst


**Possibilities**

"Amethyst really!" Pearl complained, her face showing obvious disgust as she flicked off some of the icing that had landed on her shirt.

No one could blame her since Amethyst had just attempted and, unsurprisingly, succeeded in swallowing the giant slice she had cut for herself from Steven's birthday cake. Although she hadn't chewed whatsoever, the cake had disappeared and Amethyst had licked her lips cleaned of crumbs and frosting.

"Jeez P, relax," Amethyst retorted looking up at the taller gem. "It's a party and you're being a complete buzz kill."

She reaches up and wipes some icing off of Pearl's cheek. Licking her thumb and laughing as the taller gem blushes and smiles slightly. But just as quick as it appears, the smile is gone and is replaced with her "I'm right you know" face.

 _Awe man. That smile._

"Well just look at what you've done! Honestly, you can't even see what the cake says anymore!" Pearl said, pointing to the cake which now said _Happy 16_ _th_ _Bir- Stev-_. "You've ruined Steven's cake."

"Have we not already sang the song of Birthday to Steven?" Peridot timidly pointed out. Peridot had also cut herself a noticeably smaller slice and was poking at the cake with her fork experimentally. "I believe the earth ritual is to sing the song and then to eat this, uh, _cake_."

Amethyst looks back to Pearl with a sly grin and Pearl simply sticks her nose up as she lets out a frustrated breath.

"Come on Pearl, besides Steven is dancing with Connie anyway Pearl." Amethyst says with a smirk.

At that point the three gems look over to see Steven and Connie indeed dancing along with Sour Cream, Kiki and Buck. The teens were all dancing to some music playing from Greg's speakers and were laughing as each one took turns to lead the group in a bizarre dance move. Lars and Sadie were farther off sitting in the sand watching the ocean waves and chatting quietly about work. Greg was sitting on the back of his van with Vidalia and Yellow Tail talking about when they would get together again. While Mr. Pizza and Mr. Fryman were both working the grill and arguing about who made the better burger. Their children couldn't help but laugh as they set up the tables and other snacks. It had been a collective effort to put together Steven's 16th birthday out on the beach by the Gem Temple. The whole town had showed up and even Connie's parents had made the drive out to join in the festivities and were talking to Mayor Dewey by the punch bowl.

Steven had grown since his last birthday and was now almost as tall as Greg. Garnet had made sure he wasn't just stretching himself and had actually grown this time. His hair was now to his shoulders but had never lost its natural curly nature. He was wearing a button up Connie had gotten his sometime ago but underneath was his iconic yellow starred shirt. Connie had grown as well, her long hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a summer dress as she goofed around and danced with Steven. The two made a cute couple, since Steven had finally had the courage to ask Connie's mother for permission. The two were doing strange dances that only made sense to them and began to spin before Steven bumped into Ruby.

Before Ruby's temper could get the best of her, Sapphire quickly grabbed her hand and spun her away from the apologizing Steven. Ruby couldn't help but laugh as Sapphire laughed as well and continued to dance with the gem. Garnet had unfused just for the occasion as per Steven's request and of course, she couldn't say no to that face. Lapis and Peridot had also come from their barn for the occasion, bringing Steven a small sculpture of Cookie Cat made from metal and various other knick-knacks found in the barn. Peridot had insisted on using her powers for the present and Lapis had added some of her meep-morp skills to the present as well. Steven had of course gone star eyed when he saw the present and thanked them both.

The music began to pick up as Sour Cream began playing his own music, his little brother Onion was nowhere to be seen. And as if on cue Mr. Smiley's voice could be heard telling Onion to not set the boardwalk on fire, again. Ruby and Sapphire were walking off hand in hand to go spend some time in the water and to get away from everyone, laughing and joking the entire walk over. Lapis had been dancing with Connie and was now looking for her favorite certain gem. The sun was just beginning to set, sending the sand of the beach into a mixture of yellows and oranges. The salty mist was refreshing for the dancers and kept the party in a constant dream-like state. The scene was a nice change of pace for the gems, a time where they could relax and enjoy their time.

"Hey Peri come dance with me!"

The three gems looked to see that Lapis was motioning for Peridot to come join her. Lapis was wearing her usual blue skirt and knot top, but her hair had gotten much longer and she had let Connie and Kiki braid it earlier before the dancing had begun. Peridot couldn't help but smile and reach up to straighten up her bow tie and smooth her hair. The two had gotten very close over the years of living in the barn with one another and had even gone on gem hunts together, just the two of them.

"Coming Lapis!" Peridot replied, standing up straighter and waving over to her. She looked over to the other two gems and gave her best suave grin. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go over and show that I can dance just as well as I can hunt down corrupted gems."

"Uh didn't you fall from a cliff and get completely stomped by your first corrupted gem?" Amethyst is quick to add as she points to the other's face.

"Yes well, this will end up much better. The probability of Lapis "stomping" me as you put it, is very unlikely and highly improbable as she initiated the invitation to dance. And she has not done the, _silent treatment_ to me for nearly a lunar cycle." Peridot puts her hands on her hips as she turns a dark green and tries to get eye level with Amethyst. "Besides in Camp Pining Hearts season 4, episode 11 the campers have a dance and I've watched the episode repeatedly and have broken down this _dancing_ into mathematical sequences that repeat in accordance with the rhythm coming from the sound projector. So you could say I have been practicing my _moves_."

Peridot wiggles her eyebrows when she says the last part, even winking at the two before she begins heading over to Lapis. She makes it about halfway before falling face first into the sand and Lapis covers her mouth to hide her snort. She is quick to fly over and pick up the little green gem who insists she is just fine as she wipes the sand pebbles from her face. Lapis only smiles and shakes her head before taking Peridot's hand to lead her to the dance floor, a giant lopsided grin all over Peridot's face.

Amethyst giggles and elbows Pearl. "Leave it to Peri to make dancing into a math problem. What a nerd."

When Pearl doesn't respond Amethyst looks up to see Pearl with a distant look in her eyes. Amethyst looks to where she thinks Pearl is looking only to see everyone enjoying the party. Ruby and Sapphire are a flirting, and giddy mess with one another over in the water. Steven and Connie are now taking a break from dancing and are talking to Jamie and one of Mr. Fryman's sons. Lars and Sadie are dancing, if you could call whatever Lars is doing dancing. And Peridot is wiggling her finger as she shows off her "moves" with Lapis who can't help but laugh at the little gem's attempts to dance and continues to twirl and clap her hands. Amethyst looks back to Pearl and notices sadness flash across her face ever so briefly.

 _Oh. I get it._

"Uh Pearl are you-"

"I'm going to go to the house and grab some more chips. I think we're running low." Pearl says before heading to the temple at a break neck speed. A fake smile is plastered onto her face but as she turns Amethyst can she Pearl cover her mouth as she heads away.

"Right." Amethyst whispers. Pearl's answer was a reflex, well rehearsed and she probably hadn't even thought about what she had responded with. Anything to make Amethyst feel there was nothing wrong. She watches Pearl walk off, and as she wraps her arms around herself as she walks away faster.

 _And there you go running away. Again._

Amethyst takes a step toward the temple, willing herself to go after Pearl. After all she always said the next time Pearl ran off she would go after her and yet, here she was frozen yet again. Her feelings for the pearl couldn't be denied and she thought she had made them clear. Some days it seemed the taller gem returned the affection but it was times like this where Amethyst's feelings and bravery were truly tested. And she was failing.

"Amethyst come dance!"

Amethyst is pulled from her thoughts to see Vidalia waving her over to come and dance. She glances once more toward the temple but doesn't see Pearl anymore. She sighs and runs over and joins in the dance.

 _Next time._

The music is filled with loud blaring bass and lyrics so fast no one can quite understand them. At this point everyone is dancing and the party is in full swing. The guitar solo has Greg showing Mr. Smiley how to head bang but they soon give up since well, you can figure it out. Amethyst tries to distract herself with the dancing but her mind keeps replaying Pearl's expression as she turned to go to the temple. The sadness she was trying to hide behind that fake, practiced smile. The sun starts to set, the ocean breeze filling the air with a mixture of smoke from the grill and salt. It isn't long before a slow song comes on and everyone couples up to dance. Amethyst takes the opportunity to walk away from the dance floor and smirk as Peridot attempts to ask Lapis to dance. The little green gem is a stuttering mess and Lapis covers Peri's mouth with her hand and gently kisses the shorter gem's forehead on her gem. She gently asks Peri if she would like to dance and the small gem nods quietly as she touches her hand to her forehead. Peridot's eyes shine bright, almost star like as Lapis takes her hand and begins to dance with her.

"Where is she?"

"What!" Amethyst jumps and turns to see Garnet standing next to her, arms folded and looking at the dancing crowd. "Wait, Garnet? What happened to the two of you?"

"I couldn't help it, and it's Ruby's fault. So I'm back." Garnet laughs as she recalls Ruby and Sapphire having to try not to fuse so they would joke and flirt about how they shouldn't flirt. Only for the two to end up fusing anyway while splashing in the ocean earlier. Garnet smiles and looks down at Amethyst. "Oops?"

"You two man." Amethyst smiles and shakes her head.

"You didn't answer my question, where is she?" Garnet asks again, taking off her shades to look down at the purple gem.

"You're the one with future vision Garnet. Shouldn't I be asking you?" Amethyst grunts, crossing her arms and looking away from Garnet's three-eyed gaze.

"You don't need my future vision, do you?" Garnet fires back, a cocky smile on her face.

Amethyst's head falls causing her hair to fall over her eye as she shakes her head no. Garnet touches her shoulder with her hand, Amethyst looks up at the fusion and looks into her eyes. Well as best as she could. Garnet stares back and for a moment it's like she is going to say something but only chuckles and smiles before ruffling Amethyst's hair. She walks off towards the party but pauses to look at Amethyst.

"Go find her?"

"Why should I?" Amethyst mumbles.

Garnet looks up into the sky, the first trails of sun fading as the stars slowly reveal themselves one by one and the sky turns from pink to a dark purple. She lifts her shoulders and looks Amethyst in the eyes, "Just a thought."

Amethyst looks down and kicks the sand with her toe before throwing her head back in a dramatic sigh. Garnet always knew what to say and what not to say.

 _Stupid Garnet._

Turning on her heel Amethyst heads towards the Gem temple. As she walks a million possibilities, scenarios and outcomes run through her head as she thinks of what she'll say this time around. Or what Pearl's response will be. She thinks of how Pearl will avoid the topic. Saying she needed some air and play it off like she always does. Maybe Pearl will actually talk to her. But if experience tells her anything, Peal would not. She always avoided the topics of her past or would change the subject and walk back with Amethyst. She bottled up her emotions because she didn't want to look weak or pathetic. The purple gem sighed and looked down at the ground and rubbed her face with her hands. She looks back to the party, and realizes how easy it was for Pearl to slip away unnoticed by anyone.

 _Well I noticed P._

She passes the gem temple, her feet sinking slightly as she walks across the sand towards the base of the hill. The grass is cool to the touch as she begins the climb up to the lighthouse. The music is nothing but a soft melody in the background now, slowly fading in and out as the breeze picks up and slows down. The lighthouse illuminates the sea as the sun slowly sinks into the horizon. Amethyst did have to admit, the view from up here was always one of her favorites. The sea stretched out in every direction, mirroring the actions of the sky. Beach City's lights behind her created constellations of their own that copied the starts shining above. And it was always so peaceful.

 _No wonder you hide up here._

Amethyst passes the house and sees a lone figure sitting on the cliff's edge. The figure is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and her head resting softly on top. This was how she always was. Pearl trying to make herself as small as possible like she was almost trying to shrink away into nothing. Maybe escape from the world if she could. The first Amethyst had seen her had been from the temple down below years ago. She would on occasion come up and join her but she never spoke to Pearl. Amethyst would just sit next to Pearl and let her know she had someone to talk to if she ever wanted it. One time in particular, Pearl had gently laid down and put her head in Amethyst's lap and fell asleep. Amethyst didn't move till morning, afraid to wake the sleeping gem. Now Amethyst slowly walked up to Pearl. From behind it looks as if she's asleep but as Amethyst gets closer she can hear a low hum, as if Pearl is singing to herself. Stopping to listen Amethyst recognizes the song, and her gem stops.

 _It's over isn't?_

Amethyst hesitates now. Steven had told her about what had happened with the trip Pearl had made with him and Greg. The things Pearl had said had hit Amethyst. Hard. She had thought Pearl might have finally been moving on, and after all these years she must have made some progress right? Amethyst had surely hope so. Rose had meant everything to Pearl and Amethyst had met Pearl when her and Rose were close, and had to watch as Pearl had been looked over for Greg. Amethyst had tried her hardest to make Pearl feel what she felt for the rebellious pearl but her feelings had yet to reach her. But she would always be there for Pearl, no matter their arguments and how they would butt heads. Would she even want to hear what she had to say? Or would she just think Amethyst was being dramatic or simply saying that to make her feel better. She wasn't one to talk about how Pearl should not bottling things up because she was guilty of doing the very same. Amethyst had never been good with her words or her emotions for that matter. Especially when it came to Pearl, her words just would not come out of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, or prepared she just could never word it right to Pearl. And yet, she would try.

 _I'll mean every word I say._

Her thoughts stop when she sees Pearl's shoulders begin to shake, a soft hiccup making the song stop. Amethyst was moving before she realized, before she could stop to think about what she was doing she had dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Pearl. She was reluctant with nearly everything when it came to Pearl but not when the pale gem would cry. When Pearl cried, something deep inside Amethyst shook. And it would make her act before her mind had time to catch up to her body. Amethyst's head rested between the crying gem's shoulder blades as Pearl's body went rigid from the sudden contact. Amethyst finally caught up to what she was doing and squeezed harder trying to hide her embarrassment at her sudden actions.

"Amethyst what-" Pearl exclaimed, she tried to make her voice strong but it cracks as she continues. "What are you doing up here? Why aren't you at the party?"

Amethyst tried to think, all the possibilities and explanations she had thought of suddenly disappearing and leaving her blank. So she resorted to her usual sarcastic ways. "Uh, well what are _you_ doing up here?"

"I just." Pearl relaxes and looks out into the sea. She wipes at her eyes even though Amethyst can't she her tear streaked face. "I just needed a break from the crowd. You know I don't do well with too much human interaction and this whole socializing thing just is too much sometimes. That's your strong suit right?"

 _I knew it._

There she goes trying to hide behind a lie. Not this time. Pearl wasn't going to get away from her again and be the "stronger" one. That something within Amethyst's gem flared and told her this was it, no more hiding. No more running away. Amethyst released her hold on Pearl, and stood up to move in front of her and kneel. Amethyst looked into Pearl's eyes, taking in her tears and pain that was trying to escape her eyes. Dark purple eyes blazed as they stared into the hesitant, teal eyes looking back. Pearl turned away from the intense gaze but Amethyst used her hands to grips Pearl's arms. Pearl eventually turned back to look at the kneeling gem to find that Amethyst's gaze had soften, and a faint blush sat on her cheeks.

"Pearl. What are you doing up here? Why are you crying?" Amethyst demands. "You always do this. You hide away up here whenever you get like this. And like you come up here late at night and stay here till morning. Anytime all the gems are together and we are having a good time you just gotta go and just," Amethyst searched for the right words. "You run away from me."

"I'm not running from you Amethyst." Pearl answers in a sigh.

"Yes you are. I'm the one that suppose to be moody. Not you, you're supposed to be the pristine and intellectual one. I will try and actually have a _conversation_ with you but no you have to go and do this and try to handle this one your own."

"I am on my own!" Pearl exclaims. Amethyst falters, shocked by the outburst but Pearl has also stood suddenly. Pearl looks down at Amethyst, fresh tears spilling over and she wears a face filled with anger and long held in pain but it isn't towards Amethyst. Pearl looks straight into those gentle purple eyes and her hands turn into fists at her sides. "I've _been_ on my own. I'm not running from you or Garnet or Steven, or anyone down there. I'm running from me!"

"Pearl-"Amethyst whispers reaching towards her. This isn't what she expected for her to stay.

"No." Pearl steps back. Amethyst flinches as Pearl rejects her attempt to comfort her. "No, I'm running from her. She's gone Amethyst but Rose, she, she has this hold over me. And every time I want to move on I feel more and more alone. I feel so empty it hurts. And being down there just reminds me that I wasn't enough. That I'm just a pearl. I want to be done with this sadness and just…"

Pearl cups her mouth, letting out a shaky breath and wipes her face with the back of her wrists, she looks out towards the sun and her hair moves slightly in the breeze. From her position Amethyst swears she's never seen Pearl be so beautiful or strong. Pearl has always been strong, she was a rebel for so long but she had forgotten that. Amethyst hadn't. No one else had forgotten. Amethyst stands as Pearl shakes her head and stomps her foot.

"I'm alone. She's gone and I'm still here, I fought all those years and for what? All I ever wanted was her to…" Pearl stops. She chances a glance at Amethyst, shaking her head she turns to leave. Walking away and running her hands through her hair.

 _She's running. But you're not leaving me here again_.

"Pearl!"

Pearl stops walking, she turns around to see Amethyst with tears in her eyes.

"You aren't alone. You don't have to do this alone. You have all of us, Steven, Garnet, me, heck you even have Lapis and Peridot if you want. We get it. Pearl, I get it. I know what it is like to hate yourself. And to not meet everyone's standard of _perfect_ but you are perfect. Rose meant the world to you, and I get that being on this world reminds you of her. And like seeing everyone down there having someone to dance with is only another stupid reminder but Pearl. You've got me. And. And I have you don't I? But I mean..." Amethyst trails off, looking down. What else could she say? She had so much she wanted to say but no words were good enough to what she felt, action couldn't help her either.

 _Of all the possibilities._

"It's not over." Amethyst finally says. Looking up to look at Pearl, Amethyst's tears are threatening to run down her round cheeks. Pearl barely hears Amethyst, so quiet she would have missed it had she been any farther away. Pearl couldn't believe the words she had just heard, how could have Amethyst have known?

"What?"Pearl hesitates to ask, afraid of the answer.

" _It's not over. Isn't it time, isn't it time, isn't it time you were happy?_

 _Isn't it time, you were happy here with me?_

 _Yes she's gone, and you're still here. But you've got nothing to fear._.."

Amethyst sings softly, taking small steps closer to Pearl as she does so. Pearl returns the steps, never breaking eye contact with the violet gem. The breeze moves around them causing the grass to bend and the stars above their audience.

" _She chose you, she loved you and she'd miss you and she's gone._

 _But it's not over. Isn't it time you moved on?_

Amethyst slowly grabs Pearl's hand and looks up at the taller gem, hesitating to sing the next line. Amethyst takes a deep breath before continuing and Pearl lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Amethyst finishes her song.

 _Laughs and giggles, arguments all we've shared ever since_

 _But isn't it time, isn't it time you were loved?_

 _Your sadness, Isn't it, isn't it over? You've got nothing to fear..._

 _Because, I'm here, I'm here._

Pearl can't speak as Amethyst slowly hugs her, pressing herself against the taller gem. Pearl slowly wraps her arms around Amethyst's shoulders and grips her shirt to get as close as possible as she cries softly. Placing her cheek on top of the smaller gems head as both of their gems gently glow and illuminate both faces filled with a mixture of pure bliss and happy tears,

"I know I'm not perfect. I know I'm not a great choice and…I know I'm not Rose. But like, you aren't alone. Don't ever think you ever are P," Amethyst mumbles before taking a step back to look Pearl up in the eyes. "Us gems gotta stick together, right? Because well, I think you're perfect."

Pearl smiles, even lets out a little giggle as she nods. She wipes at her eyes with her hand and lets out an unsteady breath. Pearl composes herself before looking back at Amethyst. Amethyst smiles up at Pearl and Pearl returns one, the sun making her face glow as the last streaks of sunlight are swallowed by the night sky. Pearl gently reaches out and wipes Amethyst's last few tears off her cheek with her thumb. Amethyst blush but the glow from her gem only makes her blush spread, both gem's eyes shine bright from the purple, blue glow that fills the space between them.

 _There's her smile._

"I'm here Pearl. You have me, whether you like it or not."

"I think I like it." Pearl leans down to kiss Amethyst's forehead. Amethyst blushes hard and rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Actually I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything. And Amethyst I think you're pretty great."

Pearl grabs Amethyst hand and bows, silently asking for a dance. Amethyst laughs at the gesture but is glad Pearl and her get to finally dance. The music is too quiet to be heard from atop the cliff but Amethyst accepts the invitation and they slowly begin to sway and twirl surrounded by no one but the stars. The sun is gone and the night sky is filled with blues and purples, mixing together into the galaxies and nebulas above. Their gems begin to glow brighter and both can't help but to smile as a bright light engulfs them both with warmth.

 _Out of all the possibilities, I'm glad it was this one._

Garnet looks up from helping Greg get his guitar and Steven's ukulele from his van to look over to the top of the lighthouse Cliffside. A warm breeze follows as a smile erupts on Garnet's face as she sees a certain giant woman sitting on the edge. Her feet dangling and a content smile on her face as she watches the night sky come alive, and if Garnet's vision served her right, the gem was humming a song. Though Garnet didn't recognize the song the fusion was singing, she'd have to ask about it later.

"I'm glad it was this one too." Garnet whispers.

 _FIN._


End file.
